Wiki Content
Attacking Strategies Attacking can be divided into 2 different sections: *When you attack to gain resources, it is called farming. Farming comes with specific base designs as well. You can find these in the Base Design section. *When you attack to gain cups (trophies), this is called cup farming. Cup farming comes with specific base designs as well. You can also find them in the base design section. Farming Attacks General Tips *The goal of farming is the following. You need to gain resources without spending too much. *There are easy targets vs. hard targets. Just because a base has around 400k each resources that can be taken doesn't mean you should attack. Also this applied in the opposite case, just because the base has 100k resources each doesn't mean you shouldn't attack. It all comes down to is it worth it. Things to look for in an attack This is just general tip, sometimes these might not apply, but they will in general work. * Look for Full mines or pumps (because mines and pumps will give you about 50% of what they are storing with no limits * Storages will give up 50% of their loot as well, but up to a maximum of 200k of each type of resource, this has been slightly increased in the last patch to about 400k (best conditions), but requires things like higher or same TH levels and full storages. * Look for bases that re higher TH level than you but aren't well defended. TH level directly affects your total loot. Without getting into specific details, bases that are higher or same TH level as you will yield normal 100% loot. Lower, you will get a penalty up to 50% less loot. My armies and strats Specifically my favor strategy currently is follows: * With my 4 barracks, I build one full of Barbs, one of archers, one of goblins and the last one with wall breakers. * I build the healing spell only in the spell factor. I would recommend rage as well in case you don't have lvl 5 or higher barb king. (this guy gives a rage spell with him which is really good with a barb army. * My general army cost is somewhere around 50-75k (this is if I use 1-3 healing spells during the battle) otherwise it is usually around 22k * I look for bases that have at least 150k of one resource and also easy structuring (full mines and pumps on the outside, mortars on the outside) etc. * the attack strat is just to send out the barbs or some goblins to test out any bombs that may be outside, once I determine that all bombs are gotten rid of. I start figuring out where to enter. If I decide on an entrance I will drop a few barbs, maybe with the barb king and then all the rest of the troops. Follow the army with healing spells when they get close to wizard towers as the AOE is what kills your army, but you will destroy bases quick with this army. Very very high DPS. Farming Attack videos Cup Farming Attacks =